Star Was: The Awakening
by js4902
Summary: This is a script of a trailer for the re-write of my verison of the Force Awakens, as I would like to see. I will release the rewrite film bit by bit as I complete it. Music Wise would be the same for this trailer https:/www.youtube.com/watch?vsGbxmsDFVnE


This is just a little product I've been working on this is just a trailer for it. I'm re-writing the Force awakens . I'm not happy with the new series and its obvious that allot of people feel this way. In my verison Rey is a young girl played by Millie Bobby Brown. There is no Finn. Snoke is not a a weird old guy. He's played by Josh Brolin who's only got some light scars on his face. I've done away with the Kylo in Ren's name.

Star Wars:The Awakening Trailer.

Camera flicks to a brief shot of the landscape of Jakku with the end of a star destroyer sticking out from the dunes. A figure walks through a hole in the side. The next shot flicks to a close up on the figure, with blaster raised ahead towards camera. With the other hand the figure pulls the mask and googles down of his face. We see it is Han Solo.

Han: Who are you?

Camera flicks to show Rey huddled on floor crying her eyes red. She looks up towards camera tears running down her cheeks.

Rey: I'm no-one.

The next shot is from behind, Han is carrying an unconscious Rey with the Destroyer in the distance. He stops and looks up as a silhouette can be seen coming down from the sky.

Screen goes to black, and the Lucasfilm logo fades onto the screen.

Cuts to a clip of a temple burning in the distance in a forest. Watching the temple burn is a hooded cloaked figure with his head lowered., a lightsaber hilt clutched in his hand.

Unknown Male voiceover: It's all been destroyed. There's nothing to fight for.

Cuts to Ren in a long flowing black cloak and Snoke in a deep red Imperial uniform. They are next to each other on the bridge of a Star Destroyer looking out of the window. Then changes to Ren in a room, looking up towards camera.

Ren: Nothing can stand in our way. I have finished what you have started.

We hear screaming.

Music swells. Cuts to X-wings chasing T-fighters whilst rocks and lava rain down on a strange planet. A brief shot of Han running to a unknown ship blasting a stormtrooper in his way as rocks rain down all around him.

Rey: I heard the stories. Are they true? About what happened?

A close up of Leia's face looking sad and downtrodden. She looks up.

Leia: It's true. All of it. The force

A sudden shot of a ship jumping to hyperspace, we see this from inside the cockpit. Going to black with the words this Christmas.

Goes to a shot of Ren cutting someone down with his lightsaber. Whilst people are on their knees forced to watch by stormtroopers.

Voiceover of Han on this shot: The darkside.

Voiceover of Leia on this next shot:And a Jedi.

Then changes to a shot of Han, Leia and Rey on their knees holding each other, as a dark cloaked hooded figure protects them from a platoon of stormtroopers shooting at them. We see the figure deflects every shot with a lightsaber. We see it is a red lightsaber.

Voiceover of Han: They are all real.

Shot changes to the inside of unknown ship that Han is flying. Through the cockpit window we see three Imperial Star destroyers and dozens of T-fighters flying towards him. He looks towards Leia who is sat next to him.

Han: I still know a few maneuvers.

Leia: Han you're giving me a bad feeling about this plan.

We see a brief series of shots. Ren igniting the crossguard saber. A more updated Lambda shuttle landing the ramp opening and stormtroopers coming out firing. A shot of Rey screaming Han and Leia's name as a stormtrooper is dragging her. We see Han furiously running easily gunning stormtroopers down as he goes. Next shot is of Rey sat on the floor backed up against a tree by Ren who has the cross guard saber pointed down at her chin. We then see a shot of Ren walking towards Leia and Han with saber ignited.

Leia screaming: What did you do to my brother!

Cuts to black. With the gentle force theme playing. We then see Leia on her knees holding Rey's hands, consoling her.

Leia: It's the force. Calling to you, just let it in.

Then the Star wars logo appears on black, with The Awakening underneath it.

Then we hear the familiar breathing of Vader breathing. A slow version of the imperial march plays. We see Vader step out of the darkness, igniting his lightsaber. A figure steps into shot we can only see his back. We can't see who it is. The figure ignites a green coloured lightsaber. Cuts to black. As the Star Wars Theme plays.

End Of Trailer


End file.
